During times of emergency such as natural disaster or war, the interruption of power and energy supply can create a cascade of devastating consequences for individuals and society as a whole. Due to the Autumn 2012 landfall of Hurricane Sandy, the consequences of partial energy supply disruption have been experienced by residents in the Tri State region of New York, New Jersey, Connecticut and as far inland as Cleveland Ohio and beyond. The cascade of consequences, due to the energy disruption included wide spread electrical outages, disruption of gasoline supply, disruption of telecommunications, and other issues including disruption of some of primary hospitals, widespread personal hardship, security risks and wide spread economic loss.